


Last Visit

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unashamed [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part II of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>L would have justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Visit

"I really, really miss you," he whispered brokenly, tears falling down his face in quick succession. The tears fall down onto the ground onto the grave, onto _his_ grave. "Did I tell you, I love you, L Lawliet? Because I do I love you more than anything, more than anyone could love another person. Why the fuck did you leave me?!"

He kneels on the ground, blond hair blowing this way and that in the wind. His eyes harden in his face.

"And I swear to you that Kira will fucking _pay_ for he's done; no matter what I have to do to get it, I _will_ get Kira's head on a platter. _I swear it_!" The tears burst from his eyes once more, but his face was set and determined. L would have justice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
